Jurassic Park 3 My version
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: Jurassic Park 3 My Version I don not own Jurassic Park 3


Jurassic Park 3 My Version

The story begins near the of Island of Isla Sorna Eric Kirby, and Ben Hildebrand are parasailing they are they are going along at a nice pace whenever the boat goes through some fog the boat drivers aren't there.

Eric starts to panic,and Ben unhooked the cord, and then they landed in a tree on Isla Sorna.

Dr. Alan Grant is visiting an old friend Dr. Ellie Sattler. Ellie's son Charlie is playing with his toy dinosaurs he's making two herbivores fight. While Alan is holding two carnivores .

Alan "Actually Charlie those are herbivores they wouldn't be interested in fighting with eachother But these here are connivers and they really like fighting with eachother they use their teeth, and claws to rip eachother's throats out."

Ellie "Alan He's three let's wait till he's five." Alan "Oh right sorry Charlie." Hannah Ellie ?

Ellie "Yeah? " Hannah "It's Tom again he's has to talk to you about the last chapter."

Ellie "Just tell him I'm not gonna lose a Jack Horror quote my editor thinks he's Paleontologist."

Ellie "Hey Mark. Hey babe. Look who's here. "Ellie "This is Alan." Alan "Hi Mark ." Mark "It's nice to meet you Alan." Mark "I heard a lot about you."

Charlie "Daddy this is an herbivore, and that's the dinosaur man." Alan " Dinosaur man?"

Alan " Jack say my name is my name Alan is my name Alan he' used to know me" Ellie "It's sad." Ellie "So you know Mark is working for the state department now."

Alan "So what do you do you do Mark?" International Relations really treaty laws that kind of thing." Ellie "Un oh the call of the wild one." Mark "I'll go get her here you two catch up."

Ellie "Thanks babe." Alan "He's a great guy." Ellie "So what are you working on now?" Alan "Raptors mostly." Ellie "My favorite."

Alan "Do you remember the sounds they made?" Ellie "I try not to." Alan "Ellie all our theories about raptor intelligence what they were capable of we weren't even close." Ellie "Tell me."

Alan "We did carnal scans of a fossil skull we found what looks like a very sophisticated resonating chamber."

Ellie "Wait a second so we were right they had the ability to vocalize ." Alan "I'm convicted it's the key to their social intelligence." Ellie "Which explains why they could work together as a team." Alan "And coordinate their attacks so the pray wouldn't know what's going on." Ellie "They could talk to eachother." Alan "To a degree we never imagined." Ellie ( Sighs)

Alan "Ellie, they were smart they were smarter than dolphins or whales they were smarter than primates." Ellie "I just wanted to say if you need help with anything sometimes you forget to ask."

Ellie "So you can call me anything, anytime." Alan "Sure." Ellie "You're still the best I mean that." Alan "The last of my breed." Ellie "How are Kayla, and Katie?"

Alan "Their fine Katie has a passion for digging up bones like her mother, and I do." Ellie "Tell them I said hello." Alan "I will bye." Ellie "Bye."

Alan drove away, and Ellie stood in her front yard watching him go. Alan was giving lecture on Volcoraptor people were getting up, and leaving. At the end of the lecture Alan was answering questions.

One young woman asked him if he would go onto Isla Sorna. Alan "No force in heaven or on earth will get me on that Island."

Fort Peek Lake Montana

Billy Brennan, Cheryl Logan, Alan, and Kayla's daughter Katie were working on a new skeleton they found. Billy was helping Cheryl clean the bones.

Katie was cleaning the skull whenever her dad pulled up in his truck.

Billy "." Alan "Mr. Brennan." Katie "Hi dad." Alan "There's my beautiful girl." Katie "How did your lecture go?'"

Alan "It went where's your mum?" Katie "She's laying down she hasn't been feeling well at all this past week."

Alan "Oh my god I'll go see her." Katie "She has been asking for you."

Alan ran to the trailer when he did he saw Kayla laying in bed.

Alan "Hello my love." Kayla "Alan your home." Alan "Katie said you've been sick all this past week." Kayla" I'm not sick Alan I'm pregnant." Alan "Really we're having a another baby?" Kayla "Yes are you happy?"

Alan "Yes I am." Kayla "I love you Alan." Alan "I love you too Kayla." Katie "Dad Billy would like to see in the tent." Kayla "Go on honey." Alan "Are you sure?" Kayla "Yes go on."

Alan left the trailer, and went to the tent. Billy handed Alan a resenting chamber of a Volcoraptor Alan was pleased just as Alan was about to go back to the trailer Paul Kirby showed up.

Kayla came outside, and walked up to Alan. Kayla "What's going on Alan?" Alan "This Paul Kirby Mr. Kirby this my wife Kayla."

Then Katie walked outside. Katie Hi mum, Hi dad who's this ?" Kayla "This Paul Kirby Mr. Kirby this is our daughter Katie."

Paul "Well to start off I'm a really big fan of yours would you have dinner with my wife, and I tonight?"

Kayla "Mr. Kirby my husband has just got back from his lecture, and I had plans for us tonight." Paul "I'll make it worth your while." Kayla "Alan stay with me, and Katie please?"

Alan ended up going to dinner with the Kirby's Billy also went. The Kirby's talked Alan into going Isla Sorna. When Kayla, and Katie found out that Alan was going Isla Sorna they packed two backpacks.

Then they followed Alan to the airport. They got onto the plane Alan didn't see them. Once they reached Isla Sorna everyone looked out the window. M. B. Nash, and Mr. Udesky were about land whenever Alan intervened Cooper got out of his seat, and hit Alan on the head.

When Alan came to Kayla was by his side, along with Katie, and Billy.

Kayla "Alan are you okay?" Alan "Who hit me, Kayla what are you, and Katie doing here?" Kayla "We followed you." Katie "Hi dad." Alan "Hi Katie what are they doing?"

Billy " Their looking for someone."Alan walked off the plane, and found Paul Kirby watching them set up the perimeter.

Alan "Who hit me?" Paul "That would be Cooper." Alan "What are they doing?" Paul "Their setting up a perimeter." Alan "Tell your wife to stop that it's a bad idea." Paul "Amanda says that's a bad idea."

Amanda "What's a bad idea?" A dinosaur roars, and gun shots could be heard. Paul "What was that?" Billy "Tyrannosaurus." Alan "No it sounds bigger."

Udesky "We have to leave we have to leave now." Amanda "What's going on?" Billy "What about Cooper?" Udesky "Cooper's a Professional he can take care of himself."

More gun shots could be heard. Udesky "Get on the plane." M.B. Nash started the plane As the plane began to take off Cooper came out of the woods a dinosaur came out of the woods, and ate Cooper.

The plane was going down, and crash landed in a tree. Katie "Are you okay mum?" Kayla "I'm fine sweetie are you alright? Katie "I'm fine." Udesky "Is everyone alright?" Alan "We haven't landed yet."

Amanda could see the Spinosaurus eye in the glass of the airplane. The Spinosaurus ripped the front of the plane off, and then it grabbed M.B. Nash by the leg.

He tried to crawl away but the Spinosaurus held him down, and killed him. Alan , Billy ,Udesky, Kayla, Katie Paul, and Amanda moved to the back of the plane the plane fell out of the tree, and landed on the ground.

The Spinosaurus walked up to the plane and began to roll it. Everyone was screaming Amanda tried to run but Alan went after her then they back inside the plane.

Then the Spinosaurus stepped on the plane the windows began to smash Alan crawled to opening , and got followed by Billy, Kayla, Katie, Udesky, Paul, and Amanda.

Once everyone was out of the plane they began to run away from the Spinosaurus.

As soon they got into the woods they stopped to catch their breath.

Alan "I think we lost it's okay its dead." Alan "Nobody move a muscle."

Everybody ran but Alan stood still for a second then he ran away then he tripped,and fell in a dead tree trunk.

Kayla hid everybody ran away to area with a lot of trees,and then Alan punches Paul Kirby in the face.

Kayla walked up to Alan,and held him close. Katie smiles at her parents.

Alan "Kayla are you okay?"Kayla "I'm fine." Alan "You, and Katie should have stayed home it's not safe here." Kayla "Alan I'm fine , and so is Katie were together now."

Alan "I rather the three of be at home watching movies,and eating popcorn"

Kayla "That will happen once we get off this Island." Everybody continued walking until they came to a tree where Ben Hillenbrand was hanging Alan,and Billy pulled on the parasail.

They got it down Ben's corpse fell out of the tree, and Amanda got caught in the strings.

Billy freed Amanda then she ran away. Paul chased after Amanda. Kayla threw up in the leaves.

Katie "Mum are sure you're alright?" Kayla "I'm fine baby ."

Billy ,Alan, and Udesky were rolling up the parasail Whenever Alan was called away by Paul to look at something.

What Alan saw left him stunned 3 raptor nests. Billy saw two so he decided to take two raptor eggs from one of the nests.

Everybody was walking away from nests Billy was putting the eggs in his bag but he lied, and said he was photographing the nests. Katie walked with Billy while her parents walked together.

They came a pon a building that looked deserted Paul ran ahead of the others.

Once they got to the building Paul called out his son's name. Amanda had to shut Paul up.

Then she walked up to the phone it was dead Kayla swallowed hard then everyone walked up to some vending machines.

Billy kicked the glass out of one. While Paul tried to kick one that had a plastic window on it he was limping.

Then they walked down into where they made the dinosaurs. Amanda "Is this how you make dinosaurs?"

Alan "No this is how you play god." Katie "What's wrong mum?" Kayla "I was just remembering Isla Nublar now were trapped on hell on earth again."

Katie "Mum calm down you don't need stress."

Kayla "Stress hasn't hit me yet baby it usually comes when there is running, and screaming."

Amanda was looking at some baby dinosaurs. Whenever she came across a raptor it blinked then Amanda screamed.

Everyone started running Billy, and Amanda were stuck behind a door the raptor looked up, and began to climb.

Amanda, and Billy pushed the raptor got caged but he was calling for help everybody ran out of the building, and right into a heard of other dinosaurs.

They climbed some trees. Udesky came face to face with a raptor. Udesky let out a scream. The raptor stuck it's claw in Udesky's back.

Amanda tried to save him but she had no luck but the raptor did jump up, and try to bit her. Meanwhile Alan was in a different part of the woods watching to raptors talking.

When he looked up again he was now face to face with a raptor. So he backed up, and was in the middle of circle of raptors. Eric was throwing gas grenades.

Eric grabbed Alan's arm, and pulled him away from the gas. They ran to a water truck, and climbed inside. Alan ate , and talked to Eric once all that was done they climbed out of the water truck, and began to walk.

Alan spotted a boat by the river. As Eric, and Alan were walking Eric heard his dad's satellite phone ringing.

So Eric began to run screaming for his parents Alan followed they ran until they came to a big perimeter fence.

Alan found Katie, Kayla, and Billy. Alan hugged his wife ,and daughter threw the fence. Paul, Amanda,and Eric hugged eachother then the Spinosaurus showed up.

Alan, and Eric jumped through a hole in the fence. Once they got through Alan hugged Katie, and Kayla. Then the Spinosaurus jumped through the fence everybody ran to a building.

Once everyone was safe there was more hugging. Then Alan walked to the window Billy asked for his bag back he told Alan it wasn't safe.

Alan opened the bag, and saw the two raptor eggs. He told Billy that he was no better than the people who built the place they were at. Alan, Paul, Amanda, Eric, and Katie walked down some steps.

Kayla "Billy he didn't mean it come on let's catch up with the others."

Kayla,and Billy walked down the steps, and caught up with the others just as Eric started to cross a bridge.

Alan picked up some dried do do, and smelled it. He knew right then,and there that they were in a big bird cage.

A Tryranadon picked Eric up, and flew away with him.

Billy put the parasail on his back climbed up a rail, and jumped off Alan ran after Billy telling him to stop. Billy was headed to where was Eric was to save him.

Meanwhile the others were running from a another Tryranadon Alan kicked the bird like dinosaur in the face.

Part of the cage broke off everyone including the bird like dinosaur fell into the water.

Billy was still warring the parasail he got stuck on jagged rock on a cliff the bird like dinosaurs circled Billy he un hooked the parasail he landed in the water.

One of the bird like dinosaurs started to peck at Billy Alan tried to get Billy but Paul held him back.

Another bird like dinosaur looked at Alan, and Paul they started to swim away they swam to where the boat was.

Once they were on the boat they were headed to the coast. Katie stood by the edge of the boat she was thinking of Billy she was in love with Billy she was scared that Billy was dead,and she would never get to tell him how she felt Kayla could see her daughter was sad.

Kayla "Katie what's wrong baby?" Katie "Mum I'm worried about Billy I love him mum." Kayla "I'm sure Billy is alright." Katie "Mum when and if we get off this island will you promise me that you,and dad will stop digging so we can have a normal life?"

Kayla "I promise you baby I promise." Kayla hugged Katie while she crying.

As the boat traveled the river it traveled past a whole bunch of different dinosaurs on the Bracosuars walked over to the edge of the cliff.

Kayla was smiling so was Katie. At night when the boat was a little further down river they heard the jingle from Paul's satellite phone.

Amanda, Paul, and Alan went digging in Spinosaurus dung for the phone.

Amanda found the phone a meet eating dinosaur walked up to them took one whiff of the three of them, and walked away. Once back on the boat Alan called Ellie her son Charlie picked the phone up.

Charlie kept the phone in his hand while he watched Barney, and Friends. Meanwhile the Spinosaurus was swimming towards the boat.

Then the Spinosaurus hit the boat and knocked everyone into the water. Alan was on the phone with finally he told that they were in the river then they were cut off.

Paul climbed up a loader of some kind he was hanging on it. Alan fired a flair gun and the fire made a circle in the water the loader broke, and Paul fell into the water.

Amanda, and Eric were scared that Paul was dead whenever he came out of the water Paul hugged Eric, and Amanda. Kayla and Katie hugged Alan. The next day everyone was walking when they heard the ocean.

So everybody began to run right to a clearing but the raptors caught up with them.

Alan gave the raptor eggs to Amanda she then set them in the sand a female and male raptor took the eggs, and ran off.

Then everyone ran to the beach when they got there the navy and marines were there.

Everyone walked up to the helicopter when they got it Katie saw Billy she smiled.

Billy gave Alan his hat back then the helicopter took off for home.

When Katie, Kayla, and Alan got home Kayla went upstairs, and took a shower.

Katie went to her room so she could take a shower in her bathroom. Alan walked upstairs, and began to change.

Kayla walked out of the shower, and walked up to Alan she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Kayla "I'm so glad we're home." Alan "So am I."

Kayla" We have stop digging now I made a promise to Katie when we were on the island." Alan We can do that how are you feeling." Kayla "Aright now that we're home" Alan "Good I was worried that you were going have the new baby early." Kayla "So was I I never want to have to go through anything like that again."

Alan "We are done with dinosaurs from now it's just you me, and our children."

Kayla "Sounds good to me I love you so much Alan." Alan "I love you so much too Kayla."Katie was thrilled to be home.

Billy recovered, and Katie finally got to tell Billy she loved him. Billy and Katie were dating Alan , and Kayla gave up digging bones for good.

Kayla went back to teaching. And Alan worked on his final book.


End file.
